Undercover Fun
by MauraRizzoli
Summary: UPCOMING SPOILER FROM 2x03. What will happen when Maura asks Jane to go undercover with her? Will they get feelings for each other that they never had before?


**SPOILER ALERT: I am basing this story off a spoiler for an upcoming episode of Rizzoli & Isles in Season 2. If I'm not mistaken, it's from 2x03. Maura goes undercover as a lesbian with Jane to get rid of a guy. This story is my idea of how they will come about this and everything. **

**AN: Alright, this is my FIRST Rizzles one-shot. It probably won't be as great as others that wrote it but I'm gonna try. It's not gonna be all sexy and smutty like the others because I don't think I can get myself to write that. I'm not really a sexual person so I probably can't do that. Lol. But anyway, here you go and please let me know what you think. I appreciate it. And like I said before, it's based off a spoiler so this is what I think will happen in the show…well, what I want to happen. **

**One-shot **

It was a busy Monday morning in Boston. Maura was sitting at her desk and she couldn't stop fidgeting. She had a little problem. This guy was interested in her and wouldn't leave her alone. No matter what she told him, he wouldn't take no for an answer. Maura didn't like this guy. The first time she saw him, she did what she did with many guys; noticed all the things wrong with that guy and pointed them out. This guy wouldn't even show signs of not having interest in her even after that. Maura doesn't diagnose her dates purposely but it just naturally happens. She thought she was being kind and considerate for letting him take her out to dinner. She had no plans in continuing this with him but he had other ideas. _I have to do something. _She thought. _What can I possibly do that will cause him to leave me alone? _She smiled. _I have just the plan. _She stood up and took the elevator upstairs. She was wearing a light blue dress that hugged her body and blue heels to match. When Maura got out of the elevator, she looked around. Then, she found her; Jane Rizzoli, her best friend. She was sitting at her desk with her feet propped up on it and was reading the newspaper. Maura could tell she was moments from falling asleep.

"Hey." Maura said as she approached her and tapped her shoulder. Jane gasped and her feet dropped from the desk.

"Maura!" Jane put her hand to her chest. "You scared me."

Maura frowned. "Sorry."

Jane shrugged. "It's okay. I'd rather talk to you then read this." She tossed the paper on her desk. "So, what's up?" Jane took a sip of her coffee.

"I have this plan and I'm wondering if you'll be interested in participating in it." Maura said with a huge smile.

Jane gave her a weird look. "Should I be scared?"

"I wouldn't say scared is the term." Maura said with a wink.

"Okay…I don't think I want to know. Okay, if it's about going shopping again, I don't want to be mean but it's really not my thing, Maura." Jane said while she drank her coffee.

"No. No. It's not about that…" Maura started to say.

"Maura…what is it?" Jane asked in an annoyed tone.

Maura thought for a second. "You know that guy that won't leave me alone?"

"Yeah. The mechanic that tried to get with me and is after you now. The guy you described to me as "the guy who just wants to get into my pants". Wait, dress." Jane winked.

"Yes, that guy. Well, he won't leave me alone. I told him off nicely and he won't stop calling me." Maura said and groaned.

"See, if you just showed him a gun, he would be long gone by now." Jane said and laughed. "It worked for me."

Maura laughed. "I need your help."

"No. Get your own gun." Jane joked.

"Jane…I don't need your gun. I just need help from you." Maura said while playing with her hands.

"What kind of help?" Jane smirked.

"I know it's out of comfort zone but I was wondering…if maybe you could go undercover with me…" Maura started to explain.

"Undercover? I don't think that's necessary, do you?" Jane asked her.

"Wait…I want you to go undercover with me as a lesbian…" Maura said and looked at her best friend.

Jane laughed. "You're kidding, right?" Maura sat there and stared. "You're serious?"

"Yes." Maura sat but kept shifting around.

"Why me?" Jane asked. "I'm not the lesbian type. I don't even look like a lesbian, do I?"

"I really need your help and I've been trying to get rid of him and I know this will cause him to leave me alone." Maura pleaded with her friend.

"So, you want me to lie about being a lesbian?" Jane asked Maura. "I thought Maura Isles didn't lie."

"I know, Jane. But, please." Maura said with a frown.

"I don't know…" Jane thought about it.

"Please!" Maura grabbed her hand. "Don't forget I went undercover with you before."

"How could I forget that?" Jane laughed. "Okay. Fine."

"Thank you, Jane." Maura said with a huge smile.

"Yep. You're welcome." Jane said.

"So, what's the plan?" Jane asked.

"I'm inviting him over my house tonight." Maura said.

"Why? You never invite guys over." Jane said in a shocked tone.

"He wouldn't refuse." Maura said while rolling her eyes.

"Well, what's going to happen?" Jane asked.

"We're just going to be natural." Maura explained. "It has to look genuine."

"I've never done this before…", Jane started to say. "you know…kissed a girl."

"Really?" Maura asked.

"Yeah…is that hard to believe?" Jane said with a smile.

"No. Of course not. I mean, a lot of girls experiment and do weird things. I couldn't tell if you have or not." Maura said.

"Yeah. I guess I wasn't into guys back then…or girls. I mean, I'm not bi or anything. I just wasn't popular in the dating pool." Jane rambled on.

"You'll be fine. Trust me." Maura said with a wink. "Just go with the flow."

"Well, have you before?" Jane asked.

"No. I haven't." Maura said checking her cell phone.

"Do you think he'll believe us?" Jane said while finished her coffee.

"I sure hope so." Maura said with a smile.

"I'm bringing my gun 'cause I don't trust him at all. He better not try anything funny." Jane laughed. "Maura…am I pretty?"

"What? Of course! You're gorgeous! Why do you ask?" Maura asked her.

"No reason." Jane replied. Maura continued to stare at her. "Well, I can't say I'm popular in the dating department. I just feel like maybe they don't like how I dress or…or how I look-"

"You know what? You are beautiful; inside and out. And if a guy can't see that, they must be blind. They're definitely missing out." Maura told Jane.

"Really?" Jane asked with her jaw dropped.

"Really." Maura said with a wink.

"Well, thank you. So are you." Jane said with a wink.

"Thank you." Maura said with a smile. "We better get ready."

"Okay. You better not make me dress up." Jane said while she stood up and stretched.

Maura got up. "I hadn't planned to…but now that you've brought it up…"

"Maura…" Jane said with a groan.

"I'm kidding. Wear what you want." Maura said with a grin. "Let's go."

They walked out of the building and headed over to Maura's for a night of fun.

It was about 5 minutes before the annoying guy would arrive at Maura's. Jane and Maura were sitting on the couch. Both Maura and Jane were wearing the same thing as before but Jane and Maura fixed their hair.

"So, what's the dealio?" Jane asked.

Maura gave her a weird look. "You'll hide in my room until he gets here."

"Then what?" Jane asked while she fixed the cuff of her pants.

"You'll come out and we'll do our thing." Maura said with a wink.

Jane laughed. "Okay."

They heard a knock on the door. They both stood up.

"I'll call you out, okay?" Maura whispered as Jane nodded and ran toward Maura's room.

Maura took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Hey." she said with a smile.

"Hey. I bought you some flowers." he said with a smile.

"Thank you. That's sweet." Maura said with a huge smile. "Let me find a vase for these." She walked over to her cabinet and found a nice vase. While she filled it up with water, the mechanic glanced around her apartment.

"This is a very nice place." he said while he glancing around.

"Thank you." Maura said as she set the vase of flowers on the table. "Do you want anything to drink?"

He took off his jacket, set it on the chair and shook his head. "I'm good. I'm just wondering what you had to tell me that was important."

"Yeah." Maura smiled. "Well, I've been trying to tell you for a long time that I wasn't interested in continuing this and-"

"I don't understand why-" he interrupted her.

"Wait, let me finish. Maybe now you will…" Maura took a deep breath. "Jane…you can come out now."

Jane walked out with a smile upon her face and stood next to Maura.

"Hey, Jane." the mechanic said with a confused look. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm always here." Jane said with a wink.

"See, she is the reason why I can't continue this with you." Maura started to explain.

"Does this mean we're having a threesome or something?" he asked. Maura and Jane looked at each other and made a weird face.

"No!" Jane said. "What she's trying to say is that I'm her girlfriend and she doesn't want to be with your sorry ass anymore."

He laughed. "Oh, really? You can't be serious."

Maura smiled. "Oh. We are."

Jane sat down on the couch and patted her legs. Maura sat down happily. Jane put her arms around her and they started to hold hands.

"You think that is going to convince me?" he said while he chuckled. "Come on. If you're going to lie, you need to make it look convincing."

Maura turned to look at Jane. "Jane…we should-"

Maura was interrupted when Jane's lips met hers. Jane was nothing but forceful with the kiss. She wanted to do everything in her power to make sure it looked real. Jane started to push her hands into Maura's curly hair and Maura pulled Jane closer to her. They were still making out when the mechanic interrupted them.

"Wow. You guys weren't kidding." the mechanic said and shook his head. "You guys are going to hell, I hope you know that." He was very religious and he didn't believe in same sex relationships.

Jane pulled away from Maura. "Well…as long as you're not there, I'm okay with that." Jane laughed and so did Maura.

He groaned. "We're done, Maura."

Maura grinned. "We were never together to begin with." Maura winked at him as he picked up his coat in anger, opened the door and slammed it on his way out.

"Yaay!" Maura said and hugged her best friend. "It worked!"

Jane laughed. "Yeah. It did, didn't it?"

Maura smiled. "Yeah. Thank you."

Jane winked. "Anytime."

Maura was about to stand up when Jane pulled her back down. Maura looked at her. "What are you doing?"

Jane looked into her eyes. "Did anyone ever tell you that you have beautiful eyes?"

Maura gave her a weird look. "Thank you. But no, no one has."

Jane pushed a strand of her out of her face. "Well, they are."

"Jane…we don't have to pretend anymore. He's gone." Maura told her.

"Maybe I don't want to stop. Maybe I don't want to pretend." Jane looked into her eyes.

"Jane…" Maura shook her head.

"Maura…I've been trying to fight off this feeling but it keeps coming back and now that we've done this, it won't go away. I really like you, Maura." Jane said with a smile. "I hope I don't ruin our friendship now but I can't help-"

Maura interrupted her with a deep kiss. It felt like ages when Maura pulled away.

"Whoa." Jane said and giggled. "So…does that mean…you feel the same way?"

Maura nodded. "I was afraid to tell you…I thought it would ruin our friendship."

Jane smiled. "Oh no. It hasn't." They both started to giggle.

"Well, this needs to be celebrated." Maura stood up, grabbed Jane's hand and pulled her to the kitchen. She got out a bottle of wine, 2 glasses and poured wine.

When Maura looked up, Jane was looking at her intently. She giggled and handed the cup to Jane.

"Here's to us." Maura said with a huge smile.

"To us." Jane repeated as their glasses clinked together.

**AN: Okay. I didn't want this to be sexual 'cause I don't think I can write that ever but please let me know how I did. **


End file.
